


I loved us then and now (Wincest)

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate universe wincest, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple domestic AU wincest woohoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved us then and now (Wincest)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello this was a simple fic written on impulse and I was in the wincest mood so why not a write a simple fic about them? Yeah? Yeah. Also, i don't know if i want to make this into a story or leave it like this.... hmmm if you have an opinion do tell me :) be nice though okay hope you enjoy this love you guys

“Dean…Dean wake up man, we’ve got to get going,” Sam nudged his brother as an attempt to wake him up from his previous night’s drunk slumber. Dean groaned in annoyance and attempted to throw a pillow at his baby brother’s face which only failed as he fell back asleep halfway. Sam wanted to laugh at the doing, but they were running pretty late and Sam with his OCD could not stand such things. He was already guilty in letting Dean sleep in for 30 minutes (not because he thinks Dean looks really cute when he sleeps, nope, totally not the case he swears) and now he absolutely regrets it as he remembered that Baby was in the auto-shop with Dean’s reluctance of course and so they had to take a cab. There was a conference for the teachers discussing about the new syllabus that their school was starting on and Sam wanted to make sure he knew every detail about it and prep himself for the upcoming lectures. Teaching law and literature was a passion that Sam had been meaning to pursue ever since his father made him drop out of University to follow him and Dean to work with the “Family Business”. That was a painful past that Sam chose to put behind him, and when his father was finally gone, he convinced Dean to follow him and take up teaching. 

Dean wasn’t fond of doing teaching at first, as he wanted to become a simple mechanic at an auto –shop and settle down to lead a simple, non-chaotic life with a girl perhaps. But it all changed when the ‘incident’ happened a few years back. Sam loved reminiscing back to that fateful day where everything fell into place nicely and the two realised their love for each other. A different more than brother’s kind of love. A road trip was planned between the two brothers and they were headed off to whatever place they ended up at. Turns out Dean had some friends that owned a decent sized cabin in the middle of somewhere which lead to a lake and a beautiful scenery to look at. Sam was ecstatic like the moose he was, and began setting up their necessaries in the cabin while dean set up the deck chairs by the dock and brought out the mini cooler box filled with beer. It was a simple kind of vacation, nothing fancy nothing new, just peace and serenity. At least, that’s what it was at first. The sunset painted the sky patches of pink, orange and purple; the reflection causing the water to give off enchanting sparkles of white that ripple against the soft breeze. Sam’s long hair flowed gently as he was laying in the deck chair, sipping cool beer while Dean just watched him in awe. 

Okay, so it was kind of weird looking at your brother with such admiration and awe but Dean couldn’t help it, how wrong it was because to him Sam was just… amazing. It was then that he realized that he was in love. With his baby brother. With Sam. The thought shook him up so be that he tried standing up and clear his thoughts but ended up tripping over his own two feet and fell into the lake. Sam got up, startled, and stretched his hand to help Dean out of the water. Dripping wet and semi-upset, Dean sat by the dock, legs dangling above the water like a little boy. “Dude what the hell happened? One moment you stood up and the next you just fell into the water. You okay?” Silence dragged between them for a few minutes before Dean finally sighed in response and looked at his brother with a scared expression. “I…I’m in love with you Sammy. Like not just love you, love you. Like…love love you. I’m sorry, I just don’t know…” Dean trailed off mid-sentence not sure how to carry on explaining how he felt. Sam sat there, face blank and heart racing. Everything was sinking in and all kin of thoughts were running through his mind at one go. Dean loved him. More than brothers. Dean. Freaking. Loved. Him. Heart failure.

Without a second thought, Sam grabbed Dean’s head gently and pulled him into a soft tender kiss. Dean responded immediately, their lips moving in sync like two pieces of a puzzle fit perfectly for each other. Cupping Dean’s face, Sam pushed his tongue in; Dean moaning softly in approval. It wasn’t perfect, there were a few nose nudgings and teeth clashing but it was sure as hell a memory that was going to be cherished for a long time. They pulled apart when Dean began to shiver from the cool air and of course from being soaked. The two retired to the cabin, and spent the rest of their time exploring their love for each other. With every second and every minute, the more intense their love grew. Ever since then, things changed for the better. They found jobs and saved up getting themselves a big apartment which was their own little happy place to share. Sam went back to take his degree and convinced Dean somehow to take up Engineering so that he could be a lecturer with him at the University he was eyeing on. It was near their apartment and the salary was good, so the plan on settling down was somewhat done in a mutual non-spoken agreement between the two and it was never questioned along the way. Of course, there were ups and downs in their lives and things were quite rough but they pulled through nonetheless. They made a few friends at their work place, for instance a redhead named Charlie Bradbury who was lecturer for Modern Technology and Computer Systems, Castiel who was a particularly odd but nice guy who was teaching Bio Diversity and Agriculture, Kevin Tran who was also another lecturer in Literature but focused more on their history and prehistoric manuscripts. Overall, life was pretty okay. 

Now back to the part where Sam was having a hard time waking Dean up. Sighing, Sam went to his last resort. Taking his jacket off and throwing his satchel onto the desk, he plopped onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around a now awake and smiling Dean. “Heh, I knew you were going to give up. What do you say we just spend the day sleeping, huh Sammy?” Sam hummed in agreement, enjoying the sound of his brother’s raspy morning voice. Snuggling deeper into the sheets, Sam let out a content sigh. “They’ll probably email us the updates anyways…” and with that he began to drift off into a sweet slumber. But not before Dean asked a simple question.   
“Sammy,”

“Yeah Dean?”

“Can we have kids?”

“..What”


End file.
